


Способ утешить

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Адриан решает утешить отца необычным способом.





	Способ утешить

Сын совсем обнаглел. Он прогуливал занятия, сбегал из дома и вообще потерял всяческую совесть. С этим срочно требовалось что-то делать. Поэтому сегодня Габриэль встретил его пощечиной и угрозой немедленного наказания. Адриан делал виноватый вид, покорно опустив голову. Но внезапно, перебив отца, поднял на него прищуренный взгляд и вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Папа, хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
Габриэль вздрогнул и замер. Мысли неслись с сумасшедшей скоростью. Он предположил худшее. Сын все знал? Нет, этого быть не может... Тогда о чем он вообще?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты такой злой, потому что мамы давно нет, и у тебя недотрах.  
Такого Габриэлю даже в голову не могло прийти. Он на мгновение впал в шок от такого ответа, а потом сжал кулаки, медленно закипая. Да что этот гаденыш вообще себе позволял?!  
\- Да как ты смеешь так со мной разговаривать, мелкий паршивец?! - зашипел он яростно.  
Его трясло от гнева. Но сын почему-то совершенно не испугался. Бесстрашно приблизился, опустился на колени и, быстро расстегнув ширинку отцовских брюк, достал член и взял в рот.  
Это... обезоруживало. Габриэль потрясенно застыл. Вся его ярость мигом испарилась. Он непроизвольно застонал, ощутив, как член обволакивает тесная теплота нежного сыновьего ротика. Может... Адриан и не был так уж неправ.  
Когда отец кончил ему в рот, Адриан облизнулся и, проглотив все, встал, вытирая губы. Габриэль сел на диван, как-то опустошенно и растерянно уставившись вдаль. Он отчаянно пытался уложить произошедшее в свою привычную картину мира.  
\- Ну как, полегчало? - улыбнулся сын, присев рядом и положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Чтоб ты подобрел.  
\- Но ты же мой ребенок...  
\- Ну и что? Помогло же. Я буду теперь всегда тебе так делать.  
Габриэль усмехнулся, сдаваясь, и приобнял сына, прижимая к себе. Адриан ласково муркнул и по-кошачьи потерся об него. Хитрый, но невероятно милый котенок... Пусть он немного по-своему понимал его тоску по жене, но ведь попытался поддержать, как сумел...

На этот раз Габриэль дожидался сына уже с ремнем в руке. Нервно прохаживаясь по его комнате. Еще бы - шел уже третий час ночи!  
Когда Адриан попытался незаметно прошмыгнуть в комнату, отец встал у него на пути, нависнув над ним угрожающей фигурой. Заметив ремень, подросток первым взял отца за руки, не дожидаясь, пока его схватят и уложат куда-нибудь, чтобы выпороть.  
\- Папа, стой! - негромко, но уверенно попросил он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. - Дай я тебя сначала удовлетворю...  
\- Ты где-то шляешься допоздна! Это опасно!  
Адриан опустил глаза, избегая его недовольного взгляда, но тут же, расхрабрившись, снова поднял голову и нежно погладил его руки, вкрадчиво улыбаясь.  
\- Раздевайся, пап, я тебе в попку дам...  
Габриэль разжал пальцы и выронил ремень от изумления. А сын уже стаскивал с себя футболку и принимался расстегивать джинсы... Он был таким красивым. Подтянутым, мускулистым для своего возраста, но все равно таким худеньким, хрупким, с узенькими плечами... Габриэль не решился бы оставить на этой идеальной коже хоть один след от удара. Хотелось только сжать сына в объятиях и потискать. Чтобы он не плакал от боли, а весело хохотал от восторга.  
Габриэль так и стоял, пялясь на его совершенное тельце, пока сын не сбегал в ванную за смазкой и не расположился на кровати в недвусмысленной позе, принимаясь растягивать себя пальцами, закусив губу. Только тогда отец опомнился и принялся неуверенно расстегивать рубашку.  
\- Сынок, я никогда так не делал... А вдруг тебе будет больно?  
\- Не будет, иди сюда.  
Голос сына звучал нетерпеливо и возбужденно. Пока отец раздевался, он ввел в себя уже три пальца. А потом перекатился на живот и приподнял попку, раздвигая ягодички руками. Габриэль осторожно вошел в него, придерживая за бедра. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет трахать свое маленькое сокровище. Что Адриан будет сладко постанывать и по-кошачьи урчать, жмурясь и закатывая глазки в экстазе. Котенок...  
Габриэль отстранился, чтобы спустя мгновение развернуть его к себе лицом и припасть к нежным пухлым губкам, сминая их настойчивым поцелуем. Проникая в приоткрывшийся ротик и встречаясь с мягоньким тепленьким язычком. Сын обхватил его ногами, требовательно двинув тазом. И Габриэль снова погрузился в него, крепко прижав к себе. Это все было как-то быстро и просто, без ласк, без прелюдий. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно исправит это в следующий раз, когда сын решит утешить его таким способом.  
А пока только целовал его маленькие лапки, не давая себя царапать. Переплел с ним пальцы, улыбнулся, обдавая его щечку жарким дыханием. Адриан муркнул, выгнувшись и подавшись отцу навстречу. Чтобы подставить лицо под нежные поцелуи. И громко замурлыкать от удовольствия от его медленных, размеренных движений внутри.  
Лежа с уснувшим на его плече сыном в кровати после бурного соития и поглаживая его по золотистым волосам, Габриэль подумал о том, что так и не добился от него послушания и примерного поведения. Но это было уже как-то совсем не важно.


End file.
